Grup 'FAIRY TAIL' : Season 2
by Clover 4 Leaves
Summary: Inilah cerita tentang grup/gang yang bernama FAIRY TAIL! Kali ini berdasarkan beberapa dari slice-of-life-nya Author atau teman Author!/bad at summary/mind to read also review?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Erza Scarlet

Clover : KONNICHIWA! SAYA AKHIRNYA MEMBUAT SEASON 2-NYA 'Grup 'FAIRY TAIL''! MUAHAHAHAHA/slap

_**Disclaimer : **_Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima

**_Warning : _**SEMUA KESALAHAN ADA DISINI DITAMBAH ABSURD DAN GAJE BIAR MAKNYUSS(?)! EMAK(?) TYPO(S) BERSEBARAN! SEASON 2 GRUP FAIRY TAIL!

_**ENJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OPENING!**_

_**Hari minggu yang cerah~**_(BUKAN PUISI)

Hari ini hari Minggu dan saat ini masih pagi, tentram dan damai euy! Aduh, gue pengen banget main sepeda bareng yang lainnya...

_**Aku pun bersepeda~**_

Ya udah deh, gw naik sepeda aja bareng...

_**Bersama kawan-kawan, mengelilingi komplek~**_

Dan jadilah gue dan seluruh anggota grup FAIRY TAIL naik sepeda, tapi ngelilingin komplek loh ya... Komplek loh...

_**Saat aku istirahat~**_

Yap, sekarang gw dan kawan-kawan gw pada istirahat. Yang pasti tempat itu adalah... Depan gerbang rumah orang!/slap

_**Kulihat ada tukang es krim~**_

Abis itu, gue dan yang lainnye ngeliat ada tukang es krim lewat. Ya udah, langsung aja tuh kita samperin tu tukang es krim. Cerah-nya itu cerah tak berawan alias PUANAS BANGEET!

_**Aku pun beli es krim-nya~ Harganya dua ribu~**_

Nah, abis nyenggol sana-sini buat nyingkirin bocah-bocah yang lebih muda dari kita sampe nangis itu (A/N : Don't try this outdoor, try this indoor/slap) akhirnya kita semua borong semua es krim-nya yang cuma dua ribu harganya.

_**Saat aku bersepeda~**_

Nah, pas kita semua selesai makan es krim. Langsung tancep gas alias cabut dari situ. Pas itu, tiba-tiba gue dan kawan-kawan...

_**Tiba-tiba aku sakit~**_

Sesuai 4 kata diatas itu, kita semua pada sakit...

_**Perutku sangat sakit,**_

Sakit perut... Terus abis itu kita pada...

_**Aku pun berteriak~ (sound EFFECT : Suara ibu-ibu melahirkan(?))**_

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" "ITTAAAAAIIII!" "SUAAAKKKEEETTT!" "EMAAAKKK! GW SAKIT PERUT!" "AAAARRRGGGGGGGHHH!" Lebay banget ya? Sakit perut doang pake teriak-teriak gaje segala. Mana gak malu lagi ya diliat sama anak-anak yang lebih muda (anak-anak yang tadi disenggol ampe nangis)

_**Aku lari kerumah, Sepedanya ditinggal~**_

Abis itu, langsung dah semuanya cabut pergi ke rumah sendiri-sendiri buat coretbokerehem di WC umum (di rumah). Mana pula sepedanya ditinggal, sabodo teuing! Yang penting ke WC ae!

_**Sampe ke rumah aku masuk kamar kecil cil cil cil ci ci ci ci ci cil!~**_

Yeah, sampe kerumah gak make salam gak lepas sepatu gak peduli ada apaan di depan... Tetep aja lari walaupun di depan sebenernya ada tembok, alhasil tu tembok nyeplakin badan gue haha(?)!

_**Aku dimarah mama, karna jajan sembarangan~**_

Abis keluar dari WC, tiba-tiba emak gue dateng dengan muka 'Welcome-to-the-hell(?)' begituh. Minta dikasih tau alesan kenapa langsung cabut ke kamar mandi gak make salam de el el, akhirnya malah dimarahin. Kayaknya yang lain juga sama deh...

_**Perutku pun sakit, aku rugi dua ribu~**_

Abis dimarahin, perutnya masih sakit, mana rugi dua ribu pula! Haah, sial banget dah hari ini...

_**Aah, capek deh...**_

Yup, bener... Aah, capek deh...

.

.

.

.

PIK

"Hmm... Ini gue atau lagu ini mirip kejadian waktu itu ya?"

_**END**_

* * *

"Erza..." Hmm? Sapa tuh? Kok semuanya item gini ya?

"Za... Erza..." Eh, suaranya makin gede loh... Nah loh, sapa disana?!

"ERZA! WOI ZA BANGUN!" "Hng?!" "Dasar kamu ini, gara-gara begadang semalem bareng temen-temenmu itu! Nonton film kocak gak jelas! Jadinya kamu ngebo tau gak sih?!" Ya elah bu, hari libur bebasin aja napa?!

"Ya namanya juga begadang lah bu! Masa begadang disuruh bangun non-stop sih? Aku kan udah cukup umur(?) buat begadang" "Apanya yang cukup umur?! Dari kecil kamu kebanyakan begadang pas liburan tau!" "Lah, kan liburan! Masa gak boleh?!" Ah, ibu ini gimana sih? Tidak mengerti perasaan anak!

"Kalau kamu bilang ibu gak ngerti perasaanmu... Maka lihatlah jam!" Kata si ibu sambil nunjuk jam weker di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur gue. Pas gue liat... Ternyata...

Ternyata...

.

.

.

.

.

JAM NYA BONYOOK(?)!

Waduuh, gimana nih?! Ini kan hadiah dari Jellal yang punya jabatan sebagai pacar gue!(Clover : Cicuit! Burung lewat tuh!#DihajarJerZa)

Masbod ah! Akhirnya gue terpaksa ngeliat jam dinding (buat jaga-jaga) dan ternyata...

.

.

.

.

SEKARANG UDAH MAU MAGHRIB MBOK(?)!

Anjirr, gue bangun pas jam 5-an?! Gue jadi kebo beneran kali yak? Au ah, yang penting sekarang gue mandi dan malem gue minum susu sebanyak-banyaknya biar gue bisa tinggi-! Ralat, maksudnya biar bisa tidur!

'_**Ah, tu lagu buatan... Cheria ngingetin gue sama kesialan gue waktu beberapa hari yang lalu...**_(A/N : Lagunya ada di OPENING)' Abis selesai gue mandi, gue baca FFN untuk killing some time (Clover : Wah, ada yang make bahasa inggris nih#DihajarErza)

Abis itu, gue ngebuka fandom secara gue suka sama anime yang namanya...

Pertama! Fairy Tail

Kedua! Kuroko no basuke

Ketiga! Haikyuu

Keempat! Free

Kelima! Dan masih banyak lagi/slap

.

.

Ok, gue putuskan untuk membaca FFN di fandom kurobasu... Dan disana gue menemukan satu fanfic yang bikin gue tertarik, langsung aja lah gue baca.

_**SKIP TIME~**_

Hari ke-entahlah berapa liburan...

Hari ini gue dan kawan-kawan berencana buat pergi ke ancol(?). Ahh, untung aja semalem gue kagak begadang lagi atau gue bakal malu dateng terlambat. Tapi dewi fortuna sedang ada bersama gue jadinya gue kagak ngebo kayak kemarin!

Cheria juga nih, sialan bet tuh anak! Gara-gara dia tu lagu udah nempel di otak gue! Au ah terang :v

"Eh Erza, akhirnya lu dateng juga! Tumben lu dateng terakhir" Ah, Lucy! Ternyata menyadari kehadiran gue ya-?! Tunggu dulu... Dia bilang gue paling terakhir, ah ya sudahlah nasib-nasib#Pundung.

"Buang tu pikiran jauh-jauh, yang penting sekarang kita udah pada ngumpul dan... UDAH SIAP?!" Teriak gue layaknya sang komando. "SIAP BOS!" "ROGER" "TENTU SAJA!" Dan bermacam-macam kata keluar dari mulut mereka. "SIAP! JALAN!" "1, 2, 1, 2..." Kita tuh, kayak anak TK baru belajar berjalan sambil berbaris sambil ngikutin guru. Ha, lucu gak? :v

Di perjalanan kita sempet berhenti sebentar buat mengisi bahan bakar (baca : makan) dulu. Kita sempet berhenti di depan keai ramen yang untungnya gak rame. Ya udah, langsung nyelonong masuk aja kita-kita pada.

.

.

.

"Natsu... Berhenti makan napa! Udah ngabisin 5 mangkok ramen ukuran jumbo pula! Ntar lu kegeduntan tau gak sih?!" Ya, Lucy mulai ngomel-ngomel ke Natsu tapi yang diomelin cuma ngangguk aja. Gue juga udah kagak sabaran sih buat pergi ke ancol... Mending gue batuin aja dah si Lucy.

Dan akhirnya gue melempar pedang gue melewati TEPAT di depan muka Natsu yang lagi ngadep ngeliat kearah buku menu. "Natsu, cepet berhenti makannya atau kepala lu bakal gue cabut!" Langsung si Natsu bilang ke pelayannya buat pergi alias dia ngusir. Dengan Lucy si anak orang kaya yang membayar semua makanan akhirnya kita pada jalan lagi kayak tadi.

Dasar si Natsu, kasian noh si Lucy jadinya nyaris bokek. "Akhirnya..."

.

.

.

"Akhirnya... KITA SAMPEE!" Wendy senyam-senyum gak jelas, gue sih biasa-biasa aja, Lucy duduk karna katanya capek bingitz, Natsu kegirangan jadinya dia dikira orang gila sama orang-orang yang ngeliat dia tapi dia sih biasa-biasa aja, Jellal udah sembah sujud sambil nangis kejer karna kita udah jalan sekitar 30 menit lebih, Gray malah ngestripping tanpa sadar seperti biasa.

Meski kita semua itu udah mirip orang-orang lebay dan gila, tapi kita ya kita! Gak usah ngatur-ngatur juga kali keles! Di ancol kita main pasir (kayak ana TK/slap) abis itu lomba berenang siapa yan paling jauh abis itu main volley. Nah karna si Wendy gak ngerti cara main volley akhirnya dia jadi wasitnya... Katanya dia cuma tau gimana jadi wasitnya.

Wendy sih gue biasa-biasa aja kalau dia boong, tapi kalau yang lain sampe boong ke gue... Ah, Jellal kagak kayaknya. Kalau yang lain sampe boong sama gue... GUE CABUT KEPALANYA! MUAHAHA!/slap

.

.

.

Sekarang udah sore, waktunya pulang... Nggak ding, kita pulangnya pas malem. Si Lucy katanya pengen liat bintang-bintang bertebaran di langit malam hari yang indah. (Clover : Alah, sok puitis loh! | Erza : Apaan sih)

Yowes gue sama yang lain ladenin, lumayan biar jadi kenang-kenangan waktu udah gede. Ya, malam hari ini adalah malam hari yang paling indah buat gue! Bisa hang-out bareng temen-temen terus malemnya ngeliatin bintang sama bulan yang ada di langit melm hari (pastinya).

Iri? Harus!#PLAK. Kalau mau, coba ajak temen-temen lo buat hang-out bareng sampe malem! Seru deh gue jamin! (Author : Za, lu mau promosi ya? | Erza : Ya kagaklah! Kalau mau, tuh beli mastin! Katanya sekarang kulit manggis ada ekstraknya!)

"Eh, eh! Lu semua tau lagu buatan Cheria gak?" Semuanya nengok kearah asal suara alias gue. "Cheria bikin lagu? Masa?" "Iya kok Juvia-san, aku dapet lagunya" "Coba puterin dong lagunya Wen" Wendy ngangguk dan muterin lagunya.

"_**Hari minggu yang cerah~  
Aku pun bersepeda~  
Bersama kawan-kawan, mengelilingi komplek~  
Saat aku istirahat~  
Kulihat ada tukang es krim~  
Aku pun beli es krim-nya~ harganya dua ribu~  
Saat aku bersepeda~  
Tiba-tiba aku sakit~  
Perutku sangat sakit,  
Aku pun berteriak (Sound EFFECT : Suara ibu-ibu melahirkan(?))  
Aku lari kerumah, sepedanya ditinggal~  
**__**Sampe ke rumah aku masuk kamar kecil cil cil cil ci ci ci ci ci ci cil  
Aku dimarah mama, karna jajan sembarangan~  
Perutku sakit, aku rugi dua ribu~  
Aah, capek deh-**_"

PIK

Semuanya diam... Dan diam hingga tidur lebih dalam/slap. Ralat, maksudnya tetap diam...

"Hmm... Ini gue atau lagu ini mirip kejadian waktu itu ya?" Kata semuanya kompak minus gue dan Wendy. Noh kan bener, tu lagu memang mirip sama kejadian waktu itu...

Udah dimarahin, sakit perut, mana rugi dua ribu pula! Bisa gak waktu itu lebih sial lagi?!

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

.

.

Clover :

TBC dengan tidak elitenya! Hahah, lagunya itu sebenernya bikinan senpainya Author di sekolah, abis itu dia bilang kalau ini tuh ceritanya kejadian asli. Waktu lagi main sepeda minggu pagi, awalnya biasa-biasa aja pas lagi istirahat ketemu tukang es krim abis itu beli es krimnya. Satu seharga dua ribu, abis itu main sepeda lagi terus tiba-tiba perutnya sakit. Lari ke rumah dan sepeda ditinggal... Kalau ingin Tanya sepedanya dicuri atau nggak jawabannya... Entahlah, senpai saya gak ngasih tau. Dan yah, seterusnya begitu. Mungkin segini saja curcol Author dan... Semoga terasa humornya... Baiklah, RnR onegai :3

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Lucy Heartfilia

Clover : Halooha! Sekarang saya kembali mengupdate cerita tak bermutu sama sekali ini! Sekarang menceritakan tentang kelas saya yang menggelap serta kejadian dari kakak saya dan salah satu rumor sekolah!

_**Disclaimer : **_Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima-sensei!

_**Warning : **_SEMUA KESALAHAN ADA DISINI DITAMBAH GAJE DAN ABSURD BIAR MAKNYUSS(?)! BASE-ON-TRUE-STORY! SEASON DUA 'Grup FAIRY TAIL'!

_**ENJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OPENING!**_

"Haah, pengen makan es krim tapi... Entar takut kena kejadian waktu itu (baca chapter 1 kalau gak inget)" Karna gue gak mau kena kejadian waktu itu lagi, maka sekarang gue minum es teh aja... Lumayan, kalau panas-panas minum begituan. Ok, sekarang gue sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah gue yang 'menyenangkan'...

Akhirnya gue sampe di... Lapangan upacara!/slap. Disini gue menemukan anak laki-laki pada main benteng semua sementara gue dan beberapa anak lainnya yang mau masuk sekolah harus ber-'GANBATTE'-ria supaya kagak ditabrak. Terutama kalau ditabrak Jet, wuih mantap banget deh!

Pernah waktu itu ada yang lagi jalan terus tiba-tiba Jet lari sambil nutup mata, eh orang itu malah mental sampe dia ada di jalan tol! Hebat banget ya?

"JEEETT! PELANAN DIKIT NAPA!" "ORAISO!" Gue ngeliat Jet lagi dikejar sama Gray, tapi yang ada malah Gray yang tertinggal di belakang. Pas si Jet ngomong oraiso dia itu lari tapi kepalanya muter(?) kebelakang (bukan seratus delapan puluh derajat!) terus dia gak nyadar kalau...

.

.

Ada orang yang lewat di depannya...

Dan jadilah si Jet nabrak tu orang dan orang itu mental sampe-sampe temboknya nyeplakin(?) badan dia. Jet! Sekarang kau terkena tilang polisi!/slap. Ralat, maksudnya security! Heheh, sekarang lu harus tanggung jawab! Hebatkan gue, bisa tertawa diatas penderitaan orang/slap.

* * *

Sekarang gue sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah yang... Hmm... Gelap. Ya, gelap banget. Suasana layaknya masih jam 12-1-an. Mana gue jalan sendiri lagi, hii serem euy!

Karna susah ngeliat, gue make senter yang gue bawa buat emergency! Gue nerangin sana-sini supaya gue tau gue ada dimana, abis itu gue ngeliat ada kelas yang jendelanya gak ada gorden. Tanpa gue sengaja, gue nyenterin kearah meja guru terus diatas meja guru itu ada sesuatu dan itu ternyata adalah...

.

.

.

Mr. Torso... Tunggu, mr. Torso lu bilang?! ANJIRR! KENAPA MUSTI ADA DI TEMPAT KAYAK GINI?! Gue lari dan terus lari sampe gue nyasar ke tangga belakang.

"Yelah! Masa tangga belakang waktu siang aja serem! Gimana sekarang?! Masih pagi!" Ya, gue ada di tangga belakang yang horror-horror gimana gitu. Nggak terlalu banyak orang yang mau make ni tangga karna di lorong tadi ada 3 kelas, kelas ketiga itu ada di deket tangga belakang abis itu di kelas itu punya rumor!

Katanya, dulu waktu masih jamannya angkatan 1! Ada seorang perempuan yang depresi karna apalah itu terus dia bunuh diri gantung diri. Besoknya, mayatnya ditemukan sama salah satu murid yang dateng paling pagi di kelas itu. KATANYA roh anak itu masih gentayangan sampe sekarang.

Kayaknya hari ini sekolah lagi kena mati listrik deh! Palingan nyokap atau bokap gue belum bayar listrik. Tapi rasanya kemarin udah deh, ah palingan juga pemadaman bergiliran... Tapi tadi gue liat ada kelas yang lampu plus AC-nya nyala kok! Nah loh, kenapa nih?...

Tiba-tiba... Ada yang nepuk bahu gue...

TEP

"Lucy..."

"GYAAA!" "HUWAAAA!" Gue dan tu orang teriak bersamaan. "Buset dah Lucy! Gak usah teriak juga kels!" "Yee, gimana mau gak takut ditempat beginian?! Dasar" "Ya maaplah, niatnya gue mau nanya 'lu kesasar?' soalnya gue kesasar. "Ya jelaslah gue kesasar! Kalau kagak ngapain gue ke tangga belakang yang horror ini?!" "Umm... Uji nyali?"

Gue jungkir balik

GUBRAK!

"YA KAGAKLAH! MANA MAU GUE UJI NYALI DODOL!" "Ya maap! Otak gue lagi lemot nih!" Ternyata orang itu adalah Erza yang entah kenapa otaknya melemot. Akhirnya kita berdua naikin tu tangga dengan penuh keberanian, masalahnya di bagian membelok ada 3 lukisan gambar manusia dipajang disana... Aduh, tambah serem nih!

.

.

Akhirnya... Nyampe diatas! Kenapa sih kelas gue harus ada di lantai 3?! Ya sudahlah, derita anak sekolahan#Pundung. Bai de wei, gue ngeliat anak-anak cowok pada di luar kelas, entah pada ngerumpiin apaan. Abis itu, gue dan Erza mengambil kesimpulan bahwa... Kelas kita masih mati lampu!

**Flashback (on)**

Pelajaran terakhir! Pelajaran yang paling ditunggu orang-orang karna habis ini langsung go to the home! Yeah! Tapi kenapa pelajaran terakhir harus fisika?! Cukup matematika aja, gak usah make fisika juga kali! SIAPA SIH YANG NGEBUAT PELAJARAN FISIKA?! ARRGHH!

Haah, akhir-akhir ini gue jadi males belajar MTK gara-gara pelajarannya yang rumit... Gak susah-susah juga sih. (Clover : Iya deh anak pinter/slap) Tiba-tiba lampu di kelas gue mati...

"Hihihihiii"

"WOI MATI LAMPU-! MAKSUDNYA MATI LISTRIK OY!"

"BERISIK LU! KAYAK GAK PERNAH KENA MATI LISTRIK AJA!"

"MASA?"

"Iya"

"MASA?"

"I-"

"MASA BODO! MUAHAHAHAH!"

"YELAH! NAPA MUSTI MATI LISTRIK SIH?!"

"NAMANYA MATI LAMPU BEGO!"

"ELU YANG BEGO! KALAU MATI LAMPU LAMPUNYA DOANG YANG MATI! KAGAK BARENG AC-NYA JUGA!"

"Oh"

"JAWABANNYA PANJANGAN DIKIT NAPA KEK!"

"ADA YANG BAWA SENTER?"

"GUE BAWA!"

"ME TOO!"

"GUE JUGA!"

"Hihihihii"

"SIAPA SIH?! GAK SEREM TAU!"

"Takut dikit napa kek"

"UDAH GAK JAMAN TAU!"

"ASDKHJIUHIHJFNCIKSJD!"

Sementara yang lain pada heboh (termasuk gurunya yang daritadi berusaha buat nenangin murid-muridnya tapi suaranya nggak kedengeran) gue cuma diem... Diem aja kagak ngapa-ngapain. Padahal dalam hati gue udah teriak-teriak kagak bisa bikin cerita karna gelap. Yah, namanya juga kelas yang rata-rata anak-anaknya gokil semua... Tapi kalau mereka gak gokil entar gak seru kelasnya!

PET!

Lampu kembali menyala. Bisa dilihat ada anak yang naik meja atau kursi serta anak yang keliatan lagi marah terus juga ada lagi yang udah narik kerah baju yang lain, pokoknya macem-macem deh! Mana guru MTK itu Makarov-sensei! Aduh, anak-anak yang parah sekali...

"Baiklah, duduk di tempat masing-masing" Semuanya langsung duduk seperti semula. "Bapak lanjutkan. Jadi-"

PET!

Lampu mati lagi dan anak-anak heboh lagi...

Beberapa menit kemudian lampu nyala lagi, beberapa menit kemudian lampu mati lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Waktu buat pulang dipercepat dan anak-anak kembali ber-gokil ria. Pas dirumah gue bilang ke orang tua gue kalau disekolah lampu nyala-mati-nyala-mati melulu.

**Flashback (off)**

Kelas gue itu kelas yang berada dilorong bagian tengah, jadi kemungkinan cahaya matahari masuk itu sangat kecil. Aduh, nasib-nasib! Jadinya gue musti memberanikan diri buat masuk ke kelas... Pas gue sampe dikelas, yang gue lihat adalah...

.

.

Hitam... Ya, hitam. Meski ada sedikit penerangan dari pintu yang kebuka tapi tetep aja! Nggak akan bisa diliat kecuali lu make senter! Senter?... Oh ya senter! Gue kan tadi bawa senter! Akhirnya gue pake tu senter, abis itu gue ngeliat ada Kana yang lagi duduk di atas meja.

"Hii, siapa tuh..." Kata Kana sambil nunjuk kebawah salah satu meja yang ada di deketnya. Cara ngomongnya kagak keliatan takut sama sekali, jadi gue yakin bahwa itu adalah orang. Tapi, dengan begonya gue kagak nyenterin kebagian yang ditunjukin Kana tadi. Sementara si Kana ngelengos pergi, orang itu keluar dan...

"WAA!" "WOI!" ...Ngagetin gue. Ternyata orang itu adalah Natsu, setelah itu dia keluar kelas sambil ketawa-ketawa gak jelas. Mungkin dia ketawa gara-gara bisa ngagetin gue. Gue sih biasa-biasa aja, gak make basa-basi lagi gue jalan ke tempat duduk gue yang berada di... Pojokan... Aduh, harusnya waktu itu gue gak pilih duduk di pojokan!

.

.

Sekarang udah bel dan langsung aja seluruh murid pergi ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Abis itu, Natsu punya ide gila. "Ey, gimana kalau kita kagetin tiap orang yang mau masuk ke kelas ini?!" Semuanya setuju, termasuk gue. Sebenernya sih gue setuju-setuju aja daripada boring kagak ngapa-ngapain kan?

Abis itu, satu kelas pada masuk kebawah meja. Kayaknya serius banget mau ngagetin orang ya?

CKREK(?)

Nah, mangsa pertama dateng! Kalau gak salah itu adalah Bisca. Mulai deh semuanya ketawa-ketiwi layaknya jadi kuntilanak, udah gak jaman tau! Capek deh. Sebenernya sih si Bisca tadi takut pas masuk kedalem kelas tapi gak ada orangnya terus dia kaget ngeliat ada... Bayangan di belakang gue... Njirr, derita anak yang duduk dipojokan!

Sekarang si Bisca ikutan mau ngagetin orang yang mau masuk ke sini. Kenapa? Tanyalah ke orangnya sendiri/slap.

CKREK(?)

Mangsa kedua sudah datang! Dan karna rencana ketawa layaknya kuntilanak itu gak berguna akhirnya pada setuju pas tu orang masuk langsung keluar dari meja dan 'BOO'! Caranya gak jaman tapi masih bisa dipake buat ngagetin orang kok. Semuanya langsung kluar dari meja dan...

"WAAAA!"

"WADUH!"

Ow, ternyata orang itu adalah... PAK LAXUS! Aduh, mampus gue! Harusnya tadi kagak usah ikutan! Kena sial deh... Tapi gue tipe orang yang gak kepo-an jadinya ntar gue pasti kagak dimarahin! MUAHAHAHA/slap. Dan yap, gue kagak dimarahin sama sekali.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu pulang! Haduuh, rasanya greget banget anak kelas kita doang yang pulang terakhir. Mungkin gue lagi gak beruntung hari ini tapi biarlah, sekarang udah waktunya pulang! Yes!

Gue ngeliat Wendy ngos-ngosan dihadapan kita berenam. "Hah... Hah... Maaf, tadi aku sempet nanya sama orang yang uji nyali" Langsung deh satu pertanyaan muncul di kepala kita semua... Uji nyali? Siapa yang mau uji nyali jam segini? Ini kan masih jam 6-an. "Uji nyali? Siapa yang mau uji nyali jam segini Wen?" "6 murid laki-laki dari kelas sebelah. Mereka uji nyali di tangga belakang"

Ooh, kelas sebelah yang aneh-aneh gimanaa gitu... Tunggu dulu, tangga belakang? "Ngapain mereka ke tangga belakang?" "Ya uji nyali lah!" "Bukan itu maksud gue! Maksud gue tuh, tujuan mereka uji nyali itu ngapain?" "Oh, mereka mau ngebuktiin itu rumor sekolah bener atau nggak... Abis itu, mereka uji nyali deh! Belum juga 10 menit, mereka ngeliat ada bayangan yang lewat dengan cepat. Langsung deh mereka kabur terus ketemu aku"

Njirr, jadi tu rumor beneran ada? Kalau gitu entar gue pas dirumah berdoa deh supaya besok kagak mati lampu! Ntar gue kesesat lagi kayak tadi pagi terus ngeliat sekelebat bayangan... AH! JANGAN DITERUSKAN! NTAR MALAH BENERAN LAGI!

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

.

.

Clover's bacotan :

Yaa, jadilah cerita gaje nan absurd ini. Yang di opening beneran kejadian cuma yang ditabrak nggak sampe mental ke jalan tol atau temboknya nyeplakin(?) badannya, paling ke pental beberapa meter abis itu kejeduk tembok terus digotong ke UKS deh :v  
Yang waktu bagian Lucy nyenterin kearah meja guru itu ada mr. Torso, mr. Torso tuh nama buatan dari salah satu guru Author buat benda macam replica manusia dan organ-organnya (meski dikasih tau cuma sebelah doang).  
Waktu bagian flashback itu beneran terjadi lampu nyala-mati-nyala-mati terus, pas bagian mati buat pertama kalinya memang gokil banget... Rusuh banget pokoknya! Author sih cuma anteng-anteng aja kayak udah kebiasaan, mana pula gurunya di kacangin sama semuanya :v  
Ruangan kelas Author itu memang ada diantara jadinya kalau mati lampu, yang anda liat palingan hitam doang. Kalau disini si Lucy bawa senter maka di dunia asli Author gak bawa senter (mana dikagetin pula -_-)  
Tangga belakang sekolah Author itu nyeremin... Beneran kok ada lukisan cuma nggak dipajang malah ditaro dibawah. Rumor sekolah Author yang paling terkenal ya itu, asli kok 100% ada yang uji nyali... Kelasnya nggak di deket tangga belakang sih. Yang uji nyali di dalem kelas dan YA! MEREKA MELIHATNYA!  
Waktu ngagetin orang disini Lucy ikutan juga dibabak(?) kedua, kalau Author sih nggak jadinya nggak diamarahin deh...

Ya, mungkin segitu aja bacotan Author (panjang banget ya?)... Jadi mind to RnR? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Wendy Marvell

Clover : Another chapter published! Kali ini bercerita tentang kejadian-kejadian gaje bin absurd yang pernah saya alamin waktu saya masih kelas 6 (lumayan untuk mengenang masa lalu) :D

_**Disclaimer : **_Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima-sensei

_**Warning : **_SELURUH KESALAHAN ADA DISINI DITAMBAH GAJE DAN ABSURD BIAR MAKNYUSS(?)! BASED-ON-TRUE STORY! SEASON 2 "Grup 'FAIRY TAIL'"!

_**ENJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OPENING**_

Akhir-akhir ini... Aku suka buka youtube terus nge-search video '11 drunk guys'. Gimana caranya aku tau nama itu? Terima kasih untuk anime touhou, berkat mereka aku tau video-video gaje bin kocak ini (A/N : Tapi karna mabok jadi ya, bahasanya begitu-begitu).

Awalnya, aku nyari lagu opening anime touhou terus gak sengaja nemuin video yang MENURUTKU itu seru. Nah, di awal-awal video itu ditulis KALAU NGGAK SALAH 'based on 11 drunk guys' begitu.

.

.

.

"Fanfiction-ku yang terlantar... Akhirnya bisa nulis cerita lagi..." Kataku sambil mengetik sesuatu di layar laptop kesayanganku sambil menutup mata(?). Aku membuka website fanfiction dan akhirnya aku menemukannya... "Gak ada ide..." Aku membenturkan kepalaku ke keyboard. Hmm... Sambil mengisi waktu luang, bagaimana kalau aku bercerita tentang kejadian-kejadian aneh bin kocak di sekolahku?

**Flashback (on)**

Hari senin atau kalau bahasa inggrisnya Monday (monster day), hari dimana upacara dilakukan di pagi harinya. Siapa yang nggak capek saat upacara? Aku yakin pasti pada capek semua... Mari kita lihat barisan upacara kelas-ku

.

.

.

"EI! KAMPRET LO!" "AAAHH!" "SUWE! SUWE BET LU!" "Anoo..." "WOI, JANGAN BERISIK NAPA!" "LU SENDIRI BERISIK!" "Tengsin... Tengsin" "LU AE YANG TENGSIN!" "YANG SUWE ELO KALI!" "NYAHAHAHA!" "JANGAN LEPASIN TALI SEPATU NAPA! CAPEK MESTI JONGKOK LAGI!" "Niing seeruunii..." "DIEM LU! PHOBIA GUE SAMA NTU LAGU!" "...Pak Makarov ngeliatin kita loh..."

Dengan seketika, semuanya kicep... Kicep... Dan kicep. Mungkin hari ini sang kepala sekolah sedang berbaik hati, jadinya kitanya dibiarin deh. Kata-kata ajaib itu memang yang paling pas buat ngediemin orang. **'Noh, pada tengsin semua kan?'** Batinku. Lalu, ketika selesai upacara beberapa teman sekelasku dihukum oleh sang kepala sekolah...

.

.

Uups, aku lupa kalau ini kejadian waktu aku kelas 6... Karna hanya ingat sedikit kejadian jadinya beberapa kata-katanya ada yang melenceng dari yang aslinya...

.

"Akhirnyaa, bisa duduk juga!" Kataku sambil menghela nafas. Grup 'FAIRY TAIL' memang duduk satu baris denganku dan juga ketua kelas duduk disebelahku. "Wen, lu capek gak?" Dengan simpelnya aku menganggukkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan Erza-san. "Gue punya firasat kalau hari ini bakal dikasih tau tentang praktek IPA"

"Masa"

"Iye"

"Masa"

"Iye!"

"Masa"

"IY-!"

"MASA BODO!"

"Aah! Suwe bet lu!" Natsu-san dan Lucy-san berantem seperti biasa. Kadang aku berpikir kalau mereka ini saling suka... Tapi kayaknya itu agak ngaco untuk dipikirkan buat anak seumuranku. "Eh, diem lu pasangan serasi! Bu Evergreen udah dateng!" Teriak Erza-san disebelahku. Dengan seketika mereka berdua memasang muka jijik, biasalah anak SD...

.

.

Ok, udah 2 menitan kita krik-krik tapi gurunya belum mulai ngomong juga. "Baik, selamat pagi anak-anak" Akhirnya ngomong juga... "Selamat pagi bu" "Hari ini kita akan menentukan praktek IPA, kita akan praktek tentang ciri khusus hewan!" Oh wow, aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini. "Kita undi saja biar adil" Dan saking adilnya kalau misalnya ada yang dapat cicak maka orang itu bad luck sekali.

"Ketua kelompok masing-masing maju dan ambil satu kertas" Dan dengan rasa takut yang tidak jelas, para ketua kelompok presentasi maju dan mengambil satu gulung kertas... Tanpa sepengetahuan kita, ternyata kelompok kita mendapatkan...

"Eh, kita bad luck banget! Masa dapet cicak?!" Yep, sesuai tebakan dan itu benar terjadi. "...Siapa yang bersedia menangkap cicak?" Jelas aja gak ada yang mau angkat tangan karna nangkep cicak itu susah bukan kepalang. "Wendy aja!" Eh? "Iya ya, Wendy aja!" He? "WENDY AE!" Anoo... "Emang iye!" HAA? "Kalau gitu udah diputuskan bahwa Wendy yang bawa cicak!" What? "Cihuy! Wendy ganbatte ye!" ... "EMANG IYE!"

Dan dengan begitu diputuskan yang membawa (karna cicak itu kecil jadinya disuruh bawa hewan yang lain macam lalat dan nyamuk... Meski itu sama-sama susah ditangkep sih)

"Ibu berikan waktu sampai minggu depan untuk membawa bahan praktek kalian! Sekarang, kerjakan halaman 21!" Oh my wow, aku nyerah sama yang namanya pemilihan dan diundi, mungkin aku harus rajin untuk mendengarkan oha-asa T^T

.

.

1 minggu kemudian...

.

.

"Wendy, lu bawa cicaknya kagak?" Aku hanya terdiam, memang aku sungguh sangat tidak beruntung. "Ey Wen! Kamu masih on gak sih?" "A-ah? Kenapa Erza-san?" "Kamu bawa cicaknya gak?" Sekali lagi aku terdiam, dengan penuh keberanian aku berkata... "Maaf tapi cicak yang aku dapat malah yang mati" STRIKE BACK! Erza-san membeku ditempat!

Kan disuruhnya bawa yang masih idup, jadinya kalau yang mati gak mungkin dibolehin lah! "Eh, bad-news nih... Wendy lupa bawa cicak-! Lebih tepatnya dia dapetnya yang udah mati" "Tapi IPA pelajaran terakhir jadinya masih ada waktu kan buat nangkep cicak" Iya juga ya "Ya udah! Kalau gitu kalau ada yang nemuin langsung tangkep aja! Jangan ragu-ragu!" Hmm, yaa tersera Erza-san saja deh.

.

Cicak ya? Di perpustakaan mana mungkin ada cicak. Anoo, readers-san! Saya ingin bertanya... "Apakah anda pernah menemukan cicak di perpustakaan?... Nggak? Ya sudah, terima kasih T^T"

KENAPA KELOMPOKKU HARUS DAPAT CICAK?! Itulah yang ingin aku teriyaki di atap sekolah, sayangnya di atap seklah itu ada banyak orang jadinya mana mungkin aku melakukannya

.

Pe-pe-pelajaran terakhir... DATANG! Semoga gurunya nggak-!

KRIEET

"Anak-anak! Apa kalian semua sudah membawa bahan percobaan masing-masing?!" "SUDAH BU!" Sementara kelompok yang lain menjawab pertanyaannya kita ber-enam hanya diam saja... Jujur, aku sangat takut sekarang.

Kertas untuk menulis hasil penilitian di bagikan dan dengan 'menurut insting' kita semua menulis apa yang kita tahu tentang C-I-C-A-K. "Wendy, kan lo jago gambar jadinya elo yang gambar cicaknya ye!" Dengan pasrah aku menggambar cicak sesuai 'menurut insting'. Untungya, pekerjaan ini hanya selesai dalam waktu sekitar 2 menitan.

"Ok sekarang, kita pinjem cicak dari kelas sebelah!" "Maksud lu kelas 6B?" "Yaa, itulah! Siapa yang mau jadi sukarelawan buat ngambil cicaknya?" Tidak ada yang angkat tangan. "...Kalau begitu gue ama Natsu ae yang nyari!" "EMANG IYE! Baru gue mau ngomong begitu!" Dan pergilah Natsu-san dan Gray-san ke kelas tetangga untuk meminjam cicak tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya.

.

.

2 menit suda berlalu, datanglah Gray-san dan Natsu-san dengan tangan hampa. "Gue tebak, gatot bukan?" "Yeep, spalnya cicaknya lepas" Dengan tetap POTING (POsitive ThInkiNG) aku beserta Erza-san dan Juvia-san keluar kelas dan bertamu ke kelas tetangga yang seluruh penghuni-nya ada di laboratorium komputer.

"Tempat duduknya siapa yang kita cari?" "Kalau gak salah Miliana disuru bawa tuh, eh iya deng! Dia emang disuruh bawa, kalo gitu cek tempat dudukpnya yuk!" Dengan langkah terburu-buru aku, Erza-san, Juvia-san berlarian kesana-kemari untuk mencari tasnya Miliana. Lalu voila! Akhirnya ketemu, namun...

"Botolnya kosong, berarti... Cicaknya lepas..." Kalau masuk masih dengan aura semangat maka waktu keluar adanya aura kelam yang sangat ber-negative(?). Kenapa aku jadi merasa bahwa hidupku ini sia-sia? Ah, poting! Poting!

Dengan lemasnya kita bertiga kembali ke kelas dengan tangan hampa. "Percaya kan?" "Iye gue percaya. Tapi, kita jangan nyari di kelas sebelah aja! Cari noh diluar kelas, di gudang kek, di toilet kek, di UKS kek, sampe ke pos satpam juga gapapa!" "Eits, tapi sebelum itu Za! Keluarin deh kotak bekal lu yang isinya nyamuk mati semua" Erza-san mengambil kotak bekalnya yang ada di laci meja dan menaruhnya (pasti) diatas meja.

Natsu-san membuka tutupnya dan memasukkan lalat-lalt matinya ke kotak bekal Erza-san. "Mau lu apain kotak bekal lu?" "Buat nangkep cicak" Tumben Natsu-san pinter. Dengan begitu aku, Juvia-san, Gray-san, dan Natsu-san pergi keluar kelas. "EH! Gue nemu satu!" Dan terlambat, cicaknya keburu kabur.

Akhirnya kita ber-empat sepakat untuk pergi masuk kedalem gudang. Suasana-nya sih agak serem, masuk ke gudang dengan lorong sekolah yang sepi sekali. Maklum lah, pelajaran terakhir.

Yang masuk kedalam gudang adalah aku, Natsu-san serta Gray-san. Sedangkan Juvia-san berjaga-jaga diluar gudang, siapa tau ada di luar cicaknya. Gray-san keburu merinding melihat pemandangan di gudang. "Gue keluar ah, serem!" Natsu-san juga ikut-ikutan keluar "Ane juga dah!" Sayangnya...

TRAANG!

"AAAAAAHH! APAAN NOH?!" "BUKAN GUEEE!" Natsu-san dan Gray-san lari terbirit-birit Juvia-san yang meliat hal itu juga kaget dan ikutan lari. Sementara aku? Aku hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak se-OOC-nya di depan pintu gudang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Jadi begini, pintu untuk masuk ke gudang itu hanya bisa dibuka setengahnya dan tak bisa lebar-lebar. Karna mereka (yang keliatannya) sangat takut keluar berbarengan dan apesnya kaki Natsu-san tersandung tiang bendera dan menyebabkan suara 'TRAANG!' begitu. Menurutku mereka kira itu adalah benda yang jatuh dengan sendirinya.

Bisa dibayangkan kalau readers-san menjadiku? Sungguh sangat melawak. Ingin sekali aku rasanya tertawa guling-guling tapi itu tak mungkin kulakukan karna itu lantai sekolah diapakai untuk berjalan jadinya kotor lalu bisa saja aku terbentur tembok kepalanya.

"Eh, itu tadi suara Natsu-san tersandung tiang!" Kata Juvia-san setelah aku beberapa kali mengatakan 'Itu Natsu-san kesandung tiang' di sela-sela tawaanku. Dengan begitu akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa tadi itu hanya sebuah insiden yang melawak. Tak kusangka ternyata Natsu-san dan Gray-san nyalinya kecil.

.

1 kata deh, NIHIL! Kita tak menemukan cicak satupun. Lalu memori 'kesandung tiang' itu terputar lagi di kepalaku. Ingin rasanya aku membenturkan kepalaku ke meja atau mungkin tembok. Satu hal yang juga tak kusangka adalah, bahwa sudah waktunya maju untuk presentasi IPA.

Sekarang adalah giliran kelompok lele, sebenarnya selain kelompokku kelompok mereka juga heboh. Kenapa? Karna mereka jijik memegang lele itu. "Ada pertanyaan?" Cepat sekali, sudah masuk ke sesi pertanyaan. Karna kita berempat datang pas sesi pertanyaan jadinya diem aja deh.

Sekarang giliran kelompok kaktus. Aku sudah mempersiapkan pertanyaan untuk kelompok yang satu ini. Akhirnya waktu yang kutunggu akhirnya datang juga, yaitu 'sesi pertanyaan'. "Ada pertanyaan?" Aku langsung menunjukkan tanganku. "Ya Wendy" "Akarnya sepanjang apa?" "..." Suasana hening untuk sementara. "BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sungguh, pertanyaanku itu memang terdengar aneh. "Soalnya kan katanya kaktus akarnya panjang!"

"Dua jari!"

.

.

.

Sekali lagi suasana hening. "BUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!" Kali ini, aku ikutan tertawa. "Woi Kana! Itu kan bukan kaktus!" "Iya? Iya?" "Bodo" "Amat" "Amat aja kagak bodo" "Emang iye!" "Amat aja pinter!" "Emang iye!" "Mbrr" Sementara satu kelas ketawa, gurunya hanya diam nggak tahu pengin ngapain.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 03 : 30. "Karna waktu kita sudah habis, maka kelompok kura-kura dan cicak presentasinya besok!" Setelah itu semuanya pulang dan... Di rumah tentu saja aku mengerjakan tugasku yaitu, menangkap cicak.

.

.

.

Hari ini datang juga dan tentunya aku tidak membawa cicak yang memang agak gila larinya. 1. Cicak itu bisa lari dengan cepat. 2. Cicak bisa nempel di mana saja. 3. Cicak bisa mutusin ekornya. 4. KENAPA AKU YANG DISURUH BAWA CICAK?!

Pasrah deh pasrah, ternyata aku harus rajin nonton oha-asa biar tau aku ada di rank berapa atau memang aku ini dari awalnya memang udah kena sial ya? "Wendy, bawa cicak-nya gak?" "Aku jujur deh, susah nangkepnya dan gak dapet" "Yaah, bagus deh... IPA pelajaran ketiga pula... MATI AJA GUE!" Mohon maaf bahwa Erza-san memang sedang gila. "Ano Erza-san... Sebenarnya aku juga mau jujur, kenapa aku yang harus bawa cicak?" "Bukannya waktu itu udah dirundingin?" "Tapi yang bersangkutan belum menagatakan setuju atau tidaknya kan?" "...OH iya! Lupa gue!" '_**Tolong deh Erza-san, masa minta persetujuan aja lupa?**_'

Parahnya lagi, sekarang adalah pelajaran... Pendidikan lingkungan betawi dan Jakarta atau disingkat PLBJ kalau gak salah. Sebenarnya, guru PLBJ kita pak Zeref udah ada bersedia di tempat duduknya... Kalau gak mau mati, jangan pernah bertingkah gak sopan sama guru yang satu ini. Kenapa? Magic-nya itulah... Serem deh pokoknya! Udah mirip shinigami aja!

.

.

A-akhirnya pelajaran ketiga dimulai... Pelajaran IPA yang paling aku suka teori-nya bukan praktek-nya. "Ya, sesuai janji kemarin sekarang yang maju adalah kelompok kura-kura! Mari kita sambut, kelompok kura-kura!" PROK PROK PROK PROK! Seluruh murid tepuk tangan, bahkan ada yang sampai naik-naik kursi macam Natsu-san.

SKIP!

"Ada yang mau bertanya?" Tanya Sting-san. Niatnya sih mau tunjuk tangan, tapi jangan! Karna udah ditanya sama yang lain. Aku yang seorang otaku dan satu angkatan sudah tau semua, suka gambar, suka es krim, dan suka makan, serta semoga maish bisa bernafas! Aamiin! "Sekarang, mari kita sambut kelompok cicak!" PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK! Suara-nya lebih meriah daripada yang tadi. Sesenang itukah mereka sampai-sampai menunggu-nunggu kehadiran kita berenam TvT.

SKIP!

"Ada yang mau bertanya?" Kata Erza-san. Langsung saja sekitar 3 orang lebih mengangkat tangan. "Kenapa cicak disebut hewan reptil?" "Kishcijihusdkjnjs" Jawab kami semua berbarengan hanya saja beda kata. "Eits, yang jawab satu orang saja" "Karna cicak hanya jalannya merayap" Dan seterusnya pertanyaan keluar dari mulut para penonton alias teman-teman sekelas.

Dan presentasi kelompok kami selesai dengan hasil kacau balau. "Aduuh, maaf ya aku nggak membawa cicak-nya" Semuanya langsung menengok kearahku. Erza-san menghela napas. "Yaa, mau apalagi... Namanya juga takdir" Sungguh, rasanya kepingin nangis.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu setelah kejadian presentasi gatot itu. Gatot alias gagal total pake BGT! Greget aku sama cicak, kenapa pas nggak dicari suka keliaran tapi giliran pas mau dicari malah ilang semua entah kemana -_-

Sekarang juga hari Senin, dimana biasanya anak laki-laki pada nyopotin tali sepatu satu kelas. Kerusuhan terus terjadi juga aku marupakan salah satu korbannya. Malah ada kouhai yang nginjek tangan senpainya saking sebelnya gegara dicopotin talinya. (Clover : Ini bagian yang ngebuat saya ngakak banget) Mana abis itu guru dateng sambil make muka serius, taunya itu orang ditarik keluar barisan.

Mungkin seluruh kejadian 'nyopotin-tali-sepatu' bakal berakhir disini?

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu dan gak ada yang main narik tali sepatu, sayangnya... Itu semua terjadi lagi kana pelajaran bahasa Indonesia yang kosong serta IPS kosong (inget, ini waktu SD) karna gurunya lagi gak masuk entah kenapa. Dimana-mana rusuh, kecuali aku dengan Lucy-san yang ngobrol-ngobrol aja.

Hebatnya, nggak guru yang pergi ke kelas kami... Super wow.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Clover : Dan begitulah sepenggal cerita dari kejadian-kejadian itu. Soal saya disuruh nangkep cicak terus akhirnya presentasi itu gagal juga asli, 100% malah TvT soal bagian ke gudang abis itu dua temen cowok saya keluar gegara takut abis itu kesandung tiang itu juga asli, 100% sekali. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

R

E

V

I

E

W

onegai?


End file.
